Our Last Goodbye
by KatieCooker
Summary: Tsukune has an illness that can kill him if he doesn't take his medicine. After his last close call his cousin decides to try and make him feel better, little does she know that she is about the make the problem worse.


Our Last Goodbye

Chapter 1: Tsukune's illness

_**Hi People! It sure has been a while hasn't it? Its sure feels good to be back and writing again, anyhoow I had this idea in my head. Well if you read the description I don't want to bore you so lets go ahead and start with the story!**_

_What would you have done differently? Would you have taken the risk that you were to afraid to? Would you have told the girl you loved that you fell for her the minute you saw her beautiful face?_

"I Don't want to die.."

Tsukune's body was floating, nothingness surrounded him. He didn't know how he had gotten to this point or where he was, all he knew was that this place was somewhere close to death. He had been here many times before asking himself the same questions that are passing through his mind right now.

A thump hit Tsukune's chest, it knocked the air out of his lungs. His body felt like it was being pulled downwards, Tsukune lifted his hand above him. This emptiness was all to familiar he knew what was coming next, but every time he experiences it changes a little.

_Fight to live! _Tsukune's body fell through the emptiness, in almost an instant he opened his eyes. He was in a different place, his eyes darting around to try and find out where he was. He began to panic a little trying to set up, his body was weak though, he couldn't manage to sit up.

A hand was placed on his chest forcing him not to move, as his eyes adjusted to the lights that surrounded him he could begin to make out where he was. He began to calm down, he let his arms stay at his side and he didn't try to move. Sounds began to flow back into the room, beeping sounds and the sounds of panicked people rushing around him.

He was in the hospital again, one of the doctors in the room had to bring Tsukune back after his heart had stopped. This was the fourth time it had happened, Tsukune's body is very weak. He isn't physically weak but his body is, the condition he has requires him to take medicine to prevent his body from giving up on itself.

In minutes he was out of the operating room and was being pulled to the intensive care unit. Tsukune tried to look around as much as he could as he was being pushed to his new room, he had a breathing apparatus on his mouth and his finger had a heart monitor clip attached to it and he looked terrible.

This didn't stop his cousin however, the moment Tsukune was wheeled out of the O.R Kyoko was hot on his heals trying to make sure he was okay. She wasn't allowed to see him yet but she tried her best to see her cousin and make sure he was alright.

Tsukune could make out he tears in her eyes. _Don't worry Kyo I'm alright_, Tsukune couldn't talk but he sure has hell tried. His eyes closed for a couple seconds, he could feel his body starting to get back into its normal rhythm. Tsukune's body has been weak ever since he was a child, his parents had to both work non-stop to pay for the medicine required to keep him alive.

Tsukune was pushed into his room where the nurses began to take care of him, in seconds they had him all ready to stay the night. He had an I.V placed in his arm, and blankets covering his body. His heart beat was stable and his breathing had gone back to normal, this was the fourth time he had almost died yet he had been in this hospital before.

Tsukune's eyes began to close again, he was so tired and his body hadn't built up enough energy to stay awake. He managed to close his eyes and began to sleep, Tsukune was very important to his cousin she had moved in with him over two years ago so that if he was ever in trouble she could be there for him.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune's eyes began to open, it was a little blurry at first but after a couple of seconds his vision cleared right up. He reached his hand up and lifted the breathing apparatus off of his face, when the tube was away from his mouth he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"T-Tsuki, you're awake thank god!" Kyoko was allowed to sit in the room with Tsukune after he was stable, she had waited all day for him to wake up. She walked right next to Tsukune's bed and got on her knees. Her hand reached over the bed and grabbed onto Tsukune's, "Idiot.. Why didn't you tell anyone you were out of medicine?" Tsukune smiled a little, he was happy that Kyoko was worried about him.

He was mad at himself for making her worry though, Tsukune had been though a lot but after he had medicine in his body he was just like any other normal teenager. He tried to sit up and it was a little harder then he remembered but he managed to do it, "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again so please don't cry."

Kyoko blushed a little, she began to wipe her eyes with her arm. "I-I'm not crying!" Kyoko was very close to Tsukune since she moved in with him, she helped with laundry and anything else he needed help with like school.

She was with him so much that his parents decided that it was okay that way, they had many jobs that took them out of town and many of the times they would have to say no because of Tsukune's illness. So having Kyoko there helped them a lot, Tsukune put his on top of Kyoko's head and smiled.

"Don't worry I promise I'm fine, now can you please tell the doctor that I'm awake?" Tsukune didn't seem the same as he normally did, he seemed different from usual like he had gotten used to being this close to deaths grip. Kyoko was of course worried about him but there wasn't a lot she could do at this point.

She stood up and let go of Tsukune's hand, she walked out of the room and ran to find Tsukune's doctor. Tsukune fell back down on his bed, he began to breath really hard and it seemed like it had taken all of his energy to just sit up.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__After about a week of being in the hospital and the same lecture about making sure he had enough medicine to last him he was finally out of the hospital. Tsukune stood in front of his house, the wind blew his hair as he walked closer to the place he didn't know if he would ever see again. Step after step until he had reached the door.

He had opened his door and pushed it open, his house was empty. There wasn't anyone there and that's just how it always was, Kyoko was always with him but he had made a promise to himself. Tsukune walked into the house and kicked his shoes off, Kyoko followed behind him slowly she was bringing in his medicine and other things from the hospital.

"What do you want for diner tonight?" Tsukune put his hand on wall, he leaned up against it. Kyoko was in a different room so she didn't see him. "Whatever sounds good to you I guess, do you need any help with anything?"

Tsukune covered his mouth and coughed, he didn't know why but he was getting worse. Even with the medicine flowing in his body he was still weak, he hadn't told Kyoko about it yet and she didn't need to know.

"No don't worry about me, just go change and get ready for diner." Tsukune smiled a little, he didn't want to worry her but he knew not telling her things was going to make her worry about him even more. He needed to act as normal as he possible can, for her sake. Tsukune had made his way to his room, he slowly opened his door up and walked inside.

He didn't have any posters or any pictures of his friends hung up on the wall. He had decided not to get close to anyone, it would just hurt them more when the time came and his illness finally killed him off. Tsukune opened his dresser, he moved his cloths around until he finally found it.

Tsukune grabbed his old medicine bottle and looked at it, Tsukune let tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry Kyoko... your going to have to deal with me for a little longer." Tsukune fell to his knees with the pill bottle close to his chest, he had five pills left before ran out...

__Tsukune took a couple deep breaths and tried to get a hold of himself. He didn't want Kyoko to ever find out that he didn't take his pills on purpose, it would break her heart if she had ever found out. Every pill he took would last twelve hours before his illness would begin to effect him.

The first thing that would happen is his muscles would be weak and he would barely be able to stand, after that he would begin to lose conciseness, after that he would be asleep until he gets his dose of medicine. Tsukune changed his cloths really quick and walked into the living room with Kyoko, Tsukune smiled at his cousin when he walked in.

"Listen Tsukune, you need to start taking better care of yourself from now on understand?" Kyoko had already put on an apron and had a spatula in her hand so she was looking pretty strange. "Besides, if you ever forget to take your medicine again I"ll just force it down your throat." Kyoko can actually be pretty scary when she wants to be.

"Y-Yes!" Tsukune said quickly trying to Kyoko to stop being so terrifying. They had already began to go back to their normal life's again. It was good this way but how long would it last, Tsukune's body was in a losing battle with his illness and he wouldn't be able to last a lot longer, Tsukune looked up at Kyoko.

_Do you want to die?_

These thought surrounded his mind, he constantly had to answer the question in his head.

**"Not today."**


End file.
